callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shi No Numa
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3uhO1GYab8 In the trailer for Map Pack 2 on the Xbox Live Dashboard..... Roebuck615 21:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC)In the trailer for Map Pack 2 on the Xbox Live Dashboard the american soldiers name is shown as Dempsey and i cannot edit the page to show this so how could i edit the page it is locked (I'm new)or could someone edit it to show this? I did it for you. I hope you're right or else I'm screwed at this Wiki XD EDIT: yeah you're right, they released the people on the CoD WW website. Even biographies about them. --CirChris 22:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks yeah i am 99.8% sure that's his name i watched the trailer a couple times and you could see Nikolai, Richtofer, Takeo, and Dempsey Roebuck615 22:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) On the trailer I saw some guy that looked a lot like Chernov does anybody know who that is.-Huxley123 *He is Nikolai Belinski. TAK The Voyager 21:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes... As far as I can work out, the quote "Stay dead this time!" belongs to Nikolai, not Dempsy. Could somebody clarify or Correct this for me? Detra >:D Yes it's Nikolai saying that. Epochalyptik 23:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Got another quote for Dempsy, heard it when i knifed a zombie during insta-kill. Dempsy: "I'll swallow your soul!" -Anonymous Contributor Calm down on the quotes please. We don't need to post all of them. Moozipan Cheese 21:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Isn't this supposed to be a pretty comprehensive page on Shi No Numa? Surely all the quotes should be included. Why bother only including a few?Gimme dosh 15:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :My initial comment was on a quote that was originally posted and seems to have been removed since, as to why, I don't know DetraDono 18:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I watched a video about Shi No Numa and found out it was really Nikolai that said "My old friend! How I have missed you!" Going to change it back. Random Man 0213 22:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It's not Nikolai who says this. It's Richtofen. Every time I get the DG-2 with him he says this, with the "missed" being really high-pitched, the same way he says "kiss." Epochalyptik 23:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Nikolai says "I feel like dirty capitolist!" rather than thirty capitolists. Kybanari 23:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Strategies I think that soon a strategy section should be introduced, and should be structured to show strategies with different numbers of players, not just loads of different strategies like there were in the previous wikias for the other zombie maps.Gimme dosh 15:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes I have a suggestion: maybe it'd be a good idea to make a seperate page of Shi No Numa quotes? The quotes are getting to the point of cluttering up the page, however, many of them are extremely entertaining and worth a look, so I think the best solution might be to just move them to a seperate page WouldYouKindly 05:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Characters Should the characters in this mission be considered playable characters? PhantBat 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, since they are playable. But it should be noted that they are only played during the Shi No Numa zombies level. Word usage The last sentence in the basic info section says "The map fogs up to initiate their arrival." The word should be indicate, not initiate. : Fixed, thanks WouldYouKindly 23:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes Since the quotes were getting to the point of cluttering up the page, I have moved them to a seperate one, if anyone was holding back on adding quotes, feel free to dump them there to your heart's content: Shi No Numa Quotes WouldYouKindly 00:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC)